


Why?

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordhena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/gifts).



Sam and Castiel run toward the sound  
Castiel touches Dean’s forehead  
There may still be hope  
Why is there no blood?

Sam tries to stop but snorts laughter until it’s hard to breathe

Castiel stares at Sam  
Dumbfounded by human behavior  
I hardly think it’s respectful--

Sam interrupts, still laughing  
I’m sorry Cas  
Dean’s not dead  
This is our target practice gun  
It’s full of blanks

Could it have caused internal damage? Why hasn’t he moved?

Dean’s got a metal plate in his pallette  
Sam opens Dean’s mouth and removes the blank

But he knew that  
Why did he try?


End file.
